Magical Directions
by SciFiGleek
Summary: Kurt goes to Hogwarts, meets a nice guy named Blaine. It all seemed like magic, pun intended. But when someone targets mudbloods, its up to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes to stop them. Glee, AVPM, and Chamber of Secrets.
1. Saving Artie

**Magical Directions**

**A Harry Potter/Glee/AVPM Crossover**

* * *

><p><strong>Takes place in the HP and the Chamber of Secrets. This story will have elements of most or all of the Potter books, Glee episodes, and, yes, AVPMAVPS. It starts with the Gleeks being fourteen as they are freshmen instead of First Years. Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be fifteen as they are a year ahead of the Gleeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Saving Artie<strong>

The Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station. Its passengers quickly stuffed their candy into the deep pockets of their robes, pulling their luggage down from the overhead storage. Students piled out of the train, pushing and shoving smaller children out of their way. Freshmen gathered together, making their way to a giant of a man as he beckoned them over to him.

Everyone felt very small when they looked up at the man. The gigantic human being had a long shaggy beard, and was about twice the size anyone should ever be. "Well, welcome to yer freshman year at Hogwarts. I'm Hagrid and I'm gonna take ye up to the school fer sortin'. Right, if ye'll just follow me."

Near the back of the group of freshmen was a small, slender boy named Kurt Hummel. Kurt hadn't known he was a wizard until just a few weeks ago when he had gotten his letter. His mother had been a witch, but his father had never told him. Kurt had neglected to change into his uniform, simply slipping his Hogwarts robe over his designer jeans and silk shirt. He had been too distracted on the train to change; he'd do so later when he got up to his dorm.

He trailed along after other freshmen and Hagrid. Eventually after walking through the little town of Hogsmeade, they were taken to the edge of a huge lake. On the far side was a beautiful old castle, looking like it belonged in a fairy tale, presumably Hogwarts,

A Latina girl smirked, "What are we supposed to do? Swim?" As she said this, boats appeared, seeming to float up out of the water and yet perfectly dry inside.

"Right, four per boat," Hagrid huffed, getting into his own boat and completely taking it up by himself.

One boy in a wheel chair had to be strapped onto a sort of raft that appeared especially for him.

Kurt found himself in a boat with a brunette girl who introduced herself as Rachel, a handsome boy with curly black hair named Blaine, and Mercedes whom Kurt had sat next to on the train and got along well with.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Rachel asked as the boats set off towards Hogwarts.

Mercedes shrugged, "I don't know, not Slytherin."

"Defiantly not Slytherin," Blaine and Kurt agreed.

Rachel flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder, "I don't know Slytherin wouldn't be that bad. They encourage ambition and I have lots of that."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, but I'll probably be in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad I suppose," Kurt sighed, pulling his robe closer around him as it was rather a cold night.

"I bet you'll be in Gryffindor, Kurt," Blaine said, laying a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt frowned, "You just met me. How can you know?"

"You seem like a Gryffindor."

Another boat bumped into theirs making it rock. "Hey," Kurt shouted, grasping to the side of the boat to stop from falling into the icy water. The sarcastic girl from earlier, the Latina, was sitting in the boat that had bumped into theirs. A kid with a Mohawk had his wand out and was making their boat go in every which direction. A second girl, with wavy blonde hair, was giggling. She obviously thought the ride was great fun. "Watch where you're going next time," Kurt yelled after them as they sped away.

"Well, she's a Slytherin," Mercedes declared, "Mohawk boy to probably."

Kurt nodded in agreement, settling back into his seat on the boat. Someone screamed and there was the sound of a splash. Kurt spotted the source of the sound, the boy on the raft had been knocked out of his wheelchair by the Latina's boat. Without thinking, Kurt dove in. Mercedes and Rachel shouted at him to come back and Blaine tried to pull him back in the boat.

Kurt flinched at the cold water, the iciness of it filling his body. He swam over to the wheelchair boy, who was desperately using his arms to stay above water. "You okay," Kurt asked, his previously perfectly styled brunette hair sticking to his head. He slipped an arm around the wheelchair boy, using the other to propel them both to the shore which wasn't far away.

He pulled the boy onto the shore, shivering as the air hit his wet skin. Hagrid was out of his boat, coming over to them. "What happen'd?" he gave them both his thick fur coat, which was wonderfully warm, even if it did smell a bit.

"One of the boats banged into my raft," the wheel chair boy said, his teeth chattering, wrapping his side of the enormous coat around him. "I'm Artie by the way," he said to Kurt, shaking his hand, "thanks for pulling me out. I can't exactly swim," he gestured to his limp legs.

"I'm Kurt."

A man with curly brown hair had hurried down from Hogwarts, probably to find out what was taking the freshmen so long. "Hagrid, what happened?" he said, eyeing the toppled raft still floating in the water and the two shivering boys sitting on the ground, wrapped up in Hagrid's coat.

"That's what I was just findin' out Professer Schuester. This lad here pulled this un out of the water after he was push'd in."

Professor Schuester used his wand to bring the wheelchair, drying it and setting it on the ground. "Take the rest of the freshmen up to the castle; I'll bring these two boys up in a few minutes. We'll start the sorting ceremony when I get there, tell Dumbledore please Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded in reply, herding the rest of the freshmen away.

"You're a very brave young man," Schuester said to Kurt, using his wand to dry him and Artie off. "I will expect you to be sorted into my house, is that understood?" he smiled.

"You're the head of…"

"Gryffindor House. I'm sure you would fit in well there," he and Kurt helped Artie get back into his wheel chair. They walked up to the castle, Artie's wheelchair rolling itself magically, without having to be pushed.

* * *

><p><strong>More adventure and comedy from here. Please Review<strong>.


	2. Now That's All Sorted Out

**Chapter Two: Now That's All Sorted Out**

The grand doors swung open, revealing a huge entry hall which led to the Great Hall. Outside the doors to the Great Hall, Hagrid was waiting with the rest of the freshmen.

Schuester moved to face the entire group, "In just a few moments you will go though those doors and be sorted into your houses. You cannot change houses and your house shall be like your home here. Line up single file, please," and with that he led them through the doors and into the Great Hall. The older students from all four tables silenced, turning away from their conversations to watch the group of fourteen year olds make their way to be sorted. The Sorting Hat was sitting on a pedestal, ripped and patched and obviously very old.

Schuester moved to stand behind the hat, taking a list from underneath it. "Abrams, Arthur," he read out, loud enough for the whole room to hear him. Artie wheeled as close as he could to the hat's pedestal and it was placed on his head.

"Ravenclaw," the hat announced, the folds in its fabric moving to form lips. Artie wheeled over to the end of the Ravenclaw table.

"Anderson, Blaine."

Blaine walked up the stairs to the pedestal and sat on it, looking up at the hat as it was placed on his head. There was something about Blaine, something wonderful that made Kurt's heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Gryffindor," Blaine smiled as the hat said this, and sat down at the Gryffindor table across from a pair of redheaded twins.

"Berry, Rachel."

"Slytherin."

"Cohen-Chang, Tina," another Ravenclaw, which was good because the house colors matched the blue streaks in her hair.

"Chang, Michael."

"Ravenclaw."

"Evans, Samuel," the bleached-blond boy became the first Hufflepuff.

"Fabray, Quinn," a blond girl, her nose stuck arrogantly up in the air, was a Slytherin.

"Flanagan, Rory."

"Hufflepuff."

Finn Hudson, a boy who looked like he had a bit of Giant blood, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Hummel, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath, ascending the three steps up to the hat's pedestal. He grimaced as the ragged, grungy old thing was placed on his head.

"_I see ambition_," the hat was either whispering into his ear or speaking directly into Kurt's mind, "_a trait of the Slytherins. Your intelligence and wit places you in Ravenclaw. You are loyal, like a_ _Hufflepuff, but that is not the house for you. Ah, bravery I see. The courage to be yourself, no matter what the world may think._" The hat paused, perhaps for dramatic affect before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Cheers erupted from Gryffindor table. This had happened when other people were sorted, but Kurt noticed it more when the cheers were for him. He sat next to Blaine. _He's the only Gryffindor I know_, he used as an excuse to sit next to the handsome boy.

"Jones, Mercedes," she joined Kurt at the Gryffindor table.

"Lopez, Santana," the Latina was sorted into Slytherin.

"Pierce, Brittany," the ditsy blonde, who had been in the boat with Santana, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Santana seemed very disappointed about this outcome.

The last two, Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes were both sorted into Slytherin.


	3. Red Vine Envy

**Chapter Three: Red Vine Envy**

* * *

><p>Schuester took his seat up at the Professors' table, next to a fierce looking woman in red robes with two white stripes one each arm.<p>

"Who is that woman next to Professor Schue?" Kurt asked one of the red headed twins across from him.

"Her? That's Couch Sylvester. Watch out for her. She's head of the Slytherin house and in charge of the Cheerios, the cheerleaders. Although they rarely ever actually cheer for the Quidditch teams."

"She actually _looks _like a witch," Kurt looked as the woman argued with Professor Schuester.

The red head laughed, "From that comment I'm guessing, muggleborn?"

"Me? No actually, my mom had magic, but I was raised by my dad after she died and I never knew about magic until now. I'm Kurt by the way."

"I'm Fred," he pointed to his twin, "and that's George."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt smiled, shaking each of their hands in turn.

Their conversation ended as a very old man got up from his seat, drawing all attention to himself. He had a very long beard, which was completely silvery white. "Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts, and a very special welcome to my favorite student, Harry Potter!" He looked up and down Gryffindor table, "where's Harry?"

A lanky man with greasy black hair whispered something in his ear.

"Well go find him then, and Mr. Weasley too, he seems to also be missing. Now where was…"

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. I wasn't sorted," a little red headed freshman said tentatively.

"Miss Ginny, you're a Weasley. We gave up on sorting your family years ago. Go to Gryffindor like your brothers."

She nodded shyly, scurrying of to sit between Fred and George. There was most defiantly a family resemblance between the three; for one thing they all had red hair and freckles.

"Is he a bit crazy?" Blaine whispered to George.

"Completely," Fred said.

"Bonkers," George said.

Blaine nodded and everyone turned back to Dumbledore.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I would like to go over just a few rules. The first rule, never ever call me Albus."

The new students laughed uncertainly, thinking it was a joke. The teachers and older students knew better.

"Second, don't go in the Forbidden Forest, it's forbidden for a reason. I'm talking to you, Fred and George Weasley."

Fred and George high-fived.

"Third, the swimming pool is for teacher use only. And that's about it," Dumbledore started to sit down but stood back up when prompted by Schuester clearing his throat, "Oh and Professor Schue is starting a Glee Club, if you like having slushie spells thrown in your face."

He sat back down, taking up his knife and fork just as food appeared on the table.

Everyone dug in as pizzas, steaming fries, and breaded chicken strips appeared on the table. Kurt reached for the punch bowl.

Fred stopped him, "Oh you don't want that, it probably has Squirt in it. Only Harry likes Squirt."

"You mean Harry Potter?" Blaine asked, taking a slice of pepperoni pizza, "as in _the_ Harry Potter! You know him?"

"Yeah he's best friends with our little brother Ron. Who knows where they got to… oh wait, there they are."

Two boys had just entered the Great Hall. One had black hair; the other was another redheaded Weasley. They both looked like they had been dragged through a hedge backward. Which Kurt soon found out wasn't far from the truth.

"That damn Whomping Willow tried to kill us!" Ron announced as he sat down next to a curly haired girl.

"What did you do to that poor old tree?" the girl asked as Harry sat down on her other side.

"The Whomping Willow is not a 'poor little tree', Hermione. It's a monster _disguised_ as a tree."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is the Whomping Willow?" Kurt asked.

"It's this grand tree near the Forbidden Forest, it's very old and it's enchanted," Hermione explained.

"Enchanted," Ron scoffed, "more like demented! It destroyed my dad's car… and my wand! Look at what it did to my _wand_!" He held up a pitiful excuse for a wand that was almost broken in half, held together by the thin white unicorn hair at its core.

"That thing has had it," Mercedes flicked one end of the wand making it swing.

"I know it… wait… who are you?"

"Mercedes, I'm new."

"And I'm Blaine, I'm new too."

"Kurt."

Ron nodded.

Harry took the wand from his, looking at it through his broken glasses. "Hermione can you fix it, your good with spells and stuff like that."

Hermione shook her head, making her mane of frizzy hair swing back and forth, "No but I can fix your glasses." She pointed her wand at Harry's face, "Oculus Reparo!" The glasses fixed, the cracks on the glass smoothing over and the nose band straightening.

"Wow, thanks Hermione! Hey I can see everyone now, that's totally awesome!"

"Want a red vine?" Blaine passed the red vines to Harry.

Harry and Ron's eyes widened. Hermione sighed, facepalming.

"Favorite Amy Mann song?" Ron asked.

"Red Vines." Blaine answered.

Harry smiled, "Favorite color of vines other than green?"

"Red Vines."

"Favorite way to say red wines in a German accent?"

"Red Vines!"

"OH MY GOD!" Harry and Ron shouted, attracting the attention of the students from other tables, "You are totally awesome," Harry said "what did you say your name was?"

"Blaine."

"Come sit over here Blaine! Go sit with Kurt, Hermione." Ron unceremoniously pushed Hermione out of her seat, making room for Blaine who happily took the spot.

"What was that all about?" Kurt whispered to Hermione as she sat next to him, sad that Blaine had moved from next to him.

"You get used to it," she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. School just started up again, and I'm in two local productions, so I'm really busy. I'll update when I can. I promise.<strong>


	4. SPEW and Wattlebird

**Chapter Four: S.P.E.W and Wattlebird**

* * *

><p>Hermione was telling them all about Hogwarts; some of what she was saying was interesting, some defiantly. Finally they got to the topic of House Elves, "I nearly forgot, would you like to join S.P.E.W?"<p>

Kurt took the clipboard she handed him, looking it over, "Um, what is it?"

"Oh, S.P.E.W is the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, a campaign to get House Elves rights."

"Never heard of it," Kurt said.

"Well, of course you haven't!" Hermione laughed, "I've only just started it."

Mercedes asked, "And how many members do you have?"

"Well," Hermione handed Kurt a pen, "if you two join, three."

"I'll join," Kurt said, signing his name on the paper, "but please come up with a better name." He handed the clipboard to Mercedes, who also signed her name.

Hermione grinned taking back the clipboard. They chatted, but Kurt couldn't help but sneak glances at Blaine. Hermione did the same, her eyes floating over to Ron every so often.

Blaine seemed to be getting along well with Ron and Harry, so much that they three talked throughout the whole dinner. After the dessert disappeared, they were all led by Percy Weasley, a Prefect, to the Gryffindor dorms.

Kurt marveled as staircases moved and paintings followed them around. They must have gone up at least seven floors before stopping in front of a portrait of a very obese woman.

"Password," the Fat Lady requested.

"Wattlebird," Percy said grandly. "Remember that password, you can' get into Gryffindor Tower without it," he informed the freshman.

The portrait swung forward to reveal a circular hole. Everyone climbed through, except for Artie who had to be carried through and placed on his wheelchair once inside the common room. Scarlet tapestries adorned the walls.

"Curfew is in ten minutes," Percy reminded them, going upstairs.

Kurt was overjoyed to find that he was rooming with Blaine as they were the only freshman boys. He pulled his trunk over to the bed he had chosen, starting to unpack.

Blaine was sitting on his own bed, eating one of those stupid red vines. "This place is awesome isn't it?"

"It _is_ incredible," Kurt laid his wizard robes out over a chair, unfortunately there wasn't any sort of wardrobe to put them in, "and you seem to have made some new friends."

"Oh yeah! Harry and Ron, they're the best; you should get to know them."

"Maybe," he said noncommittally. "Anyway, good night."

"Oh, um… 'night I guess."


	5. Charms and Muggle Studies

**Chapter Five: Charms and Muggle Studies**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the freshmen were woken by Percy and given directions to their classes. "I can't believe I have to take Muggle Studies, I thought I was one 'till a few weeks ago," Mercedes said looking over her schedule.<p>

They were in the hallway outside Gryffindor Tower; Kurt was leaning against the wall. He had been leaning against a picture, but its occupant had protested so he had moved. "At least it will be one class we'll be sure to be good at," Kurt said brushing his hair off his forehead.

"You'll be fine, you're a halfsie, I'm a _Muggleborn_. I know nothing about magic," Mercedes sighed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking her arm as they went down the stairs. "I didn't even know about magic, remember? My dad never told me. I'm just as nervous about this as you are," he said as they waited at the bottom of the staircase for it to stop at the next floor. As soon as it had stopped they hurried off, nervous that it would start moving again.

"Oh hello," a very familiar voice said. It was Rachel from the day before. Standing in front of a notice board, she was dressed in her Slytherin robes, which she had accessorized with a pair of hideously unfashionable, green, knee-high socks. "How are you two this morning?"

"Less awake then you apparently," it was barely past seven and they had been up for at least an hour and a half already.

"I'm a morning person," she explained, "Are you going to sign up for Professor Schue's Glee Club?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, adjusting his red and gold Gryffindor scarf, "I was thinking about it but it sounded like it's a good way to get bullied. I get bullied enough without having to give them _another_ reason."

"Do you sing?" Rachel said exasperatedly.

"Well, yes…"

"Then you should audition! What about you?" Rachel turned to Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded.

Rachel handed Kurt the pen, which had previously been floating next to the signup sheet. He took it and, after a few moments hesitation, signed his name on the second line. He handed it to Mercedes, who also signed up then let the pen float back to its place.

"That's great," Rachel squealed, "I'll see you at auditions, tomorrow at six-thirty. I need people to sing back up for me!" and with that she turned on heel, taking a passing staircase.

"Unbelievable!" Mercedes was almost laughing, "One second she's nice and the next she's the world's biggest diva."

"I guess we know why she's in Slytherin."

Mercedes scoffed, stepping onto the staircase as it stopped in front of them, "Don't get me wrong, _I'm_ a diva, but she's just rude about it."

"Oh there's Blaine! Hello Blaine!" Kurt shouted, spotting the said boy on the floor below.

"Hey," Blaine said, smiling, "good morning you two."

"Morning," Mercedes said casually.

"Morning," Kurt's voice got noticeably higher.

"Look I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm meeting up with Harry and Ron at the Quidditch field for practice before class. I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye, Blaine."

"Wow," Mercedes said once he was gone, "you are smitten."

"'Smitten', does anyone even say that anymore?" Kurt hurried down the staircase.

Mercedes caught up to him, "Oh admit it! You like him. I can see why! He's, like, supermegafoxyawesomehot!"


	6. Did Somebody Say Draco Malfoy?

**Chapter Six: Did Somebody Say Draco Malfoy?**

"Mercedes! Drop it!" Kurt said exasperatedly. Mercedes hadn't dropped the whole you-have-a-crush-on-Blaine thing.

She sighed, "Fine," as they found seats in the Great Hall. The smell of bowls of eggs and platters of sausages filled the room, making her stomach rumble. "I don't think I'm going to lose weight here."

Kurt laughed, taking as seat and scooping some fruit onto his plate.

"Hello," Hermione joined them.

Mercedes smiled, taking a bite of the eggs, after swallowing she said "Hey."

"Morning! I thought you'd be hanging out with Harry and Ron," Fred said, sitting next to Kurt and taking a generous helping of eggs from the bowl.

"They've been ignoring me ever since they met that Blaine guy, I suppose it was only a matter of time," Hermione sighed.

Footsteps came from behind them, "Did somebody say Draco Malfoy?"

"Nobody said that, Draco," George said exasperatedly, sitting across from his brother.

Draco ignored him. The Slytherin was so blond his hair was nearly white; he was surrounded by four goons. "So where's Potter?" he asked, squeezing between Hermione and Kurt, "I hear he's ignoring you, Granger." Draco slipped to the floor, and then pulled himself back onto the bench. Kurt moved a little further away from the blonde.

"What do you care, Draco?"Hermione asked, also sliding a few inches away from him.

"Oh I don't know," Draco rolled off the bench getting to his feet in front of his goons, "just confirming a rumor. Come on, Crabbe, Karofsky, Azimio, Goyle. Let's go cast a slushie spell on Neville Longbottom." He flounced off, leaving the Great Hall, blonde hair bouncing slightly, his goons traipsing along behind him.

"That was weird," Kurt said as Draco walked away.

Hermione sighed, "_Draco_ is weird. He's always been like…"

"Students," Professor Dumbledore used a spell to send sparks into the air to get everyone's attention, "there's been an… incident, in the dungeons. Please return to your dormitories."

"Professor," a Slytherin student shouted, "our dormitories are _in _the dungeons!"

"Return to your dormitories," Dumbledore repeated.

The students all abandoned their food, getting up and following their House Prefects to the dorms. Halfway back, Hermione stopped, her eyes wide.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Ron and the guys don't know, they'll be going down to the dungeons now for Potions!"

"We have to warn them!" Mercedes said.

Kurt nodded, and he and the two girls headed back down the way they had just come. Hermione took lead, as it was Kurt and Mercedes first day and they had never gone to the dungeon before. "Wands out," she said, as they neared the stairs to the dungeon. She wasn't sure what the "incident" Dumbledore had mentioned was, but she was sure it involved something dangerous or he wouldn't have sent them to their dorms.

"We don't know any spells," Kurt pulled his wand out of his back pocket anyway.

"If your in danger, its better to have your wand, just in case, even if you don't know any spells," Hermione whispered as they snuck down the stairs.


	7. Blamed

**Chapter Seven: Blamed**

There was water all over the floor of the dungeons; Kurt grimaced as his new shoes squelched.

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle broke a pipe, whatever happened must have freaked her out," Hermione said, water splashing as she walked.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Mercedes asked.

"The ghost that haunts the old girl's bathroom, she... oh quiet!" Hermione held a finger to her lips. There were voices coming from around the corner

"What are you boys doing down here?" Coach Sylvester was yelling.

"We're going to Potions!" Harry was trying to explain. Blaine and Ron were heard backing up what he said.

"Let the boys explain why they were here instead of in the Great Hall," Professor Schue's voice was gentle.

"They couldn't possibly have anything to do with this," Dumbledore said sensibly.

"We went to the Quidditch Field, just to get in some practice," Blaine calmly said, "we didn't have anything to do with this I swear."

Kurt couldn't help but peek around the corner, to see what Blaine was talking about. "Oh, my god," he whispered to Hermione and Mercedes, "there's writing on the wall. It looks like…

Hermione moved into his spot, so she could see as well. "That's blood!" she said, horrified. "It says the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, mudbloods beware."

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Mercedes asked.

"How should I know?" Hermione hissed, turning her attention back to the conversation between the Professors and the boys.

"… should be expelled!" Sylvester shouted.

"Oh, Coach. They're just kids!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Harry, you and your friends should return to Gryffindor Tower. Professor Schue?"

"I'll take them, Headmaster," Schue said, his voice nearing where Kurt and the girls were hiding.

"Go, go," Kurt pushed Hermione and Mercedes back the way they had come, out of the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Hermione asked. They were all back in the common room, sitting on the couches surrounding the fireplace. The other Gryffindors must have gone to bed already as the room was otherwise abandoned.<p>

Harry sighed, adjusting the cushion behind him, "Alright, we had finished out in the Quidditch field and were heading to class. It was weird that Hogwarts was deserted, but just figured everyone was already in class. Ron and I had Potions and Blaine had a free period, so we headed down to the dungeon. Like you saw, there was water all over the ground. We went around the corner and there was Mrs. Norris hanging on the wall."

"Wait, who's Mrs. Norris?" Kurt interrupted.

Hermione explained, "She's the caretaker's cat."

"As I was saying, Mrs. Norris was hanging on the wall, and there was writing on the wall in blood. 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, mudbloods beware.' By that point Ron was freaking out and the professors chose that moment to come along."

"Of course they thought we had done it. The caretaker guy came and ran off with his poor cat." Blaine took over the story. "I guess you guys heard the rest."


End file.
